empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kranthos
Kranthos (Kepler-1632) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 1905 ly System security rating 2/5 System civilian population 2,055 Number of assigned police squadrons: 1 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 0 System jump gate coordinates 59183602 Ascension 19 37 59 Declination +43 54 49 Stars in system (single-star system) Kepler-1632, 1.12 solar masses, 1.19 solar radii, metallicity +/- 0.00 Fe/H, spectral class G0 Non-CHZ planets (none) Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Kranthos 1, 6.1 Earth masses, 2.4 Earth radii, orbital period 448 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 270.6 K, population 954 CHZ moons Kranthos 1 b, 0.85 Earth masses, 0.76 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 269 K, population 1,040 Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.3 AU System Details Kranthos is a typical modern colony; it was only colonized in 4000, and the jump gate is still being adjusted to optimal standards. The system is not frequented by pirates very often because there would be no real profits in coming to Kranthos; traders rarely come to this system since the prices are not the most favorable for trading. This system does have good mining opportunities since there are several small asteroid belts. The governor of Kranthos, Joseph Colburn, has requested a contract to build a shipyard for the AISN here, with the (very practical) argument that it would not only take stress off the overworked shipyards of the inner worlds, but it would also give the AISN a good shipyard in this sector. The Naval Oversight Council of the AIS has given permission for the shipyard to be built; it remains to see which AIS manufacturer will be able to build an adequate shipyard, since the cost of transporting materials out to Kranthos would be quite high. Trading in this system is chaotic; most of the time you can get a good price for just about anything, and if you’re stuck trying to think of something to buy here that you can sell at a profit somewhere else, I would suggest buying food, wood, or stone. The moon of Kranthos 1 has several places which will probably become tourist attractions in the future, but at this point not enough people know about them for Kranthos to really be a popular tourist destination. This system has several features which frighten people; or rather, the planets in the system have frightening features. Besides the high gravity, which many people never get used to, Kranthos 1 also has some of the strangest terrain ever found on a planet’s surface. It also has vicious local wildlife, such as large bear- and wolf-like animals that are easily capable of killing colonists. There are also dangerous snakes and dragonfly-like insects whose bite can kill a person within half an hour. The moon has very few of these animals, but it has terrifying reptilian monsters instead. The colonists get around these difficulties by living in well-built, enclosed structures with sentry turrets and by carrying weapons whenever they venture outside. Given these conditions, it is not difficult to see why potential colonists pass this system over in favor of places with safer living conditions. The system’s asteroid belts, while small, are a good source of precious metals and neutronium. There are good prices for neutronium in several of this system’s stations, including the jump gate station. Some of the materials mined from the asteroid belt can be sold for a higher profit in other systems, however. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Mining Hubs